8-bit 80s
|Zombies = Button Masher Gargantuar Cheat Code Zombie Game Developer Zombie Checkpoint Zombie Zombot Televisiomech HD |Difficulty = |Unlock = Beating Neon Mixtape Tour |before = << |after = >>}} 8-bit 80s was a world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It's new special sneek peek Piñata Parties started on September 7, 2015, with the new gem premium plant, Mystery Berry. It introduces a new zombie, which is the Game Freezer Zombie and the Gravity Modifier Zombie. The 8-bit 80s takes place in the late 80s, where the classic age of gaming has become popular with games such as Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, and Super Mario Bros. The main elements of this world were the spawners, wires and the surprise attack "Glitch Hop!". Spawners can spawn random zombies from the world, similar to the portals in E.M.Peach. Wires act like the paths from Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum of Plants vs. Zombies Online. Lastly, "Glitch Hop!" is a surprise attack where Glitch Imps spawn from either the 9th column, 8th column, 7th column or the 6th column. In this world, E.M.Peaches can temporarily stun the whole level. When the level is stunned, plants, zombies, projectiles and everything else are frozen for 9 seconds. While stunned, the player has time to use Power Ups, or wait for seed packets to refresh, since they aren't frozen. After 9 seconds have passed, the level will go on like normal. Ever since update 5.9.1 came out, the method of unlocking this world is different from the rest, as it requires you to beat Neon Mixtape Tour. Game description Game on back to the late 80s and start a new file of zomb-usting! Spawn in some plants and defend yourself from the zombies of the age of gaming history! Order of Events The player completes Neon Mixtape Tour, Crazy Dave and Penny go too close to an Arcade Zombie, causing them to access the 8-bit 80s. After defeating 16 zombie attacks, the zombies leave a note through a CD game called "Grabbing Your Brainz!". On Day 16, Dr. Zomboss leaves a note, then the wave attacks, but then was defeated by a blockade of plants, and leaving behind a World Key. Dialogue See 8-bit 80s/Dialogue. Levels MORE COMING SOON! Brain Busters Save Our Seeds The player has to survive a a wave of zombies while protecting endangered Point Roses. Otherwise, they will fail the level. Crane Game Crane Game is 8-bit 80s' exclusive mini-game. In this Brain Buster, you have to use one Vine Crane to throw obstacles released by an obstacle spawner next to the column where Vine Crane was placed at the zombies while. If the zombies eat your Vine Crane, you will lose. Last Stand The player must survive a flag in order to complete the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of and two or three Plant Foods at their disposal, because there will be no glowing zombies or falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player for a victory. Sun-producing plants aren't allowed in this Brain Buster. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his own plan, they can win without the aid of any Plant Food. Gallery 8b80slogonoparts.png|The 8-bit 80's logo. 8B80MAPPART1.png|8-bit 80's in the World Selection. Unlock8bit80quest.png|Travel Log quest. Power Point.png|The Power Point. Trivia *Its original name was "Retro 90's". *The house resembles the Nintendo Entertainment System. *It is the second world to have a world-exclusive power-up, which is the Power Point. *All the new plants and zombies in this world are pixelated. *The 8-bit Zombies can also appear in this world, but only on certain levels. *Thyme Warp can be used in this world. *This world and Neon Mixtape Tour are the only worlds to take place in the 80s. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Areas Category:8-bit 80's Category:Reapeageddon's Main Areas Category:Jalapeño Difficulty